De gatitas y serpientes
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Una despedida de solteras, dos chicas muy aburridas y dos caballeros. Cuál podría ser el resultado de esta ecuación? CHAN!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta es una traducción/adaptación de la historia original de GreenEyedBabe, Tabby's and Snake's. Los personajes reconocibles son propiedad de JKRowling el argumento del fic, pertenece a GreenEyedBabe.

Solo la propietaria de los personajes originales, JKR, ha hecho dinero de esto.

Dicho esto, como diría Homero Simpson, 'ahora, a lo que te truje.'

De gatitas y serpientes.

Parte uno.

Ninguna de las dos había estado antes en un lugar como ese, pero allí estaban ahora, para asistir a una fiesta. La despedida de soltera de Ginny, para más precisión.

Hermione no estaba muy segura sobre quién había tenido la idea, pero el dinero de Harry era el que estaba pagando por todo el asunto, así que a nadie le importaba demasiado el porqué de la elección de aquél lugar.

En realidad, la sugerencia de una noche de ligero libertinaje, regada de alcohol, más de lo que en realidad debería haber habido. Habían estado vagando por varios clubes, ninguno del gusto de Hermione, aunque en realidad, no era una chica que supiera mucho de clubes nocturnos, así que nadie se sorprendía.

Apenas llegaron al club de desnudistas muggle, Hermione se había quedado mirando el cartel que anunciaba el nombre del local.

Gatitas y Serpientes.

Al principio, no se había dado cuenta de lo que implicaba el nombre, pero eso fue hasta que estuvo dentro del local, eso hasta que ingresó. Era un club de lujo que se llenaba de gente con más dinero que sentido. Y se llenaba de gente de hombres y mujeres. Heteros y gays.

Una sección del lugar tenía solo bailarines masculinos y otra parte del lugar, solo tenía chicas. Ambas secciones tenían cuartos privados para esos clientes que quisieran una función privada y discreta. También tenían bares muy completos, con toda clase de bebidas.

Angelina tironeó de Ginny para obligarla a entrar a la sección de los bailarines masculinos. Ginny, a su vez, tenía agarrada a Hermione con mucha fuerza, así que la castaña no tuvo mas alternativa que ir hacia donde la arrastraban o caer de bruces y ser pisoteada. Las luces estaban muy tenues, iluminando algunas mesas y a la gente sentada en ellas, pero Hermione no podía llegar a reconocer a nadie, así que se relajó tanto como pudo.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas y, pronto, tenía a dos hombres, vestido apenas con unas diminutas tangas de colores, moviendo la cadera frente a ellas. Hermione no ya no era una virgen de dieciséis años, pero todavía se avergonzaba al ver un par de bultos de esa clase, balanceándose frente a su rostro.

Ya tenía 24 años y todavía se estaba recuperando de su ruptura hacía dos meses. No habían sido la mejor de las parejas, ella y su ex – novio muggle, pero el infeliz no tenía derecho a engañarla. Maldito imbécil, pensó ella, y no era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que aquello había ocurrido.

A medida que la noche avanzaba, Hermione y el grupo de amigas consumían más alcohol, y aunque ella no estaba totalmente ebria, ciertamente estaba mareada. . Se quedó mirando el vaso vacío mientras un nuevo desnudista se balanceaba en dirección a su mesa, Hermione decidió que quería tomarse un descanso de tanto hombre musculoso, que aunque se veían bien por fuera, no eran tan atractivos más allá de los musculitos. Aunque se daba cuenta que la mayoría de las mujeres no se fijaban en nada más de lo que tenían delante.

Vio que Ginny tampoco se estaba divirtiendo como el resto del grupo lo hacía, así que tironeó de ella hasta que se puso de pie. "Vamos a buscar mas tragos." Le dijo al oído para que la pelirroja la pudiera escuchar sobre el intenso clamor de la gente y el sonido de la música.

Ginny asintió y les avisó al resto de las chicas que volverían en un rato.

Abriéndose paso en medio de la multitud, lograron llegar a la barra, y Hermione gimió de frustración al ver la enorme cantidad de gente que la rodeaba. "Nunca conseguiremos que nos atiendan con toda esa tropa gritando por atención."

La joven Weasley asintió y la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola a través de otra puerta, hacia la parte en la que bailaban las mujeres. "Tal vez podamos conseguir algo de beber en donde bailan las chicas."

Encontraron esa barra mucho menos poblada. LA mayoría de los hombres allí, se arremolinaban alrededor de la pista o se quedaban en sus mesas, mientras las bailarinas se acercaban a ellos. Esos hombres ordenaban sus tragos en lugar de ir por ellos. Mientras esperaba, la castaña se tomó un momento para observar a su alrededor, aguantándose las ganas de reírse al ver a las mujeres que allí bailaban. Tal vez tenían un buen cuerpo, pero igual que con los hombres, no había más que apariencias. Y algunas de ellas eran feas como el pecado.

Ginny le pasó el trago a su amiga y se quedaron allí por un rato, sintiéndose más cómodas y menos avergonzadas. Habiendo pasado tanto tiempo en dormitorios comunitarios repletos de chicas, el ver a una mujer casi desnuda no era tan difícil de aceptar como lo era ver a un grupo de hombres poniéndose en pelotas frente a ellas.

"Crees que soy muy puritana?" Preguntó Hermione de repente, sacando el tema de la nada.

Ginny se puso seria. "No, por qué?"

La castaña encogió los hombros. "Me he sentido incómoda desde que llegamos. Qué dice eso de mí? Que me sonroje al ver a un grupo de tipos meneando el miembro frente a mi rostro?"

Ginny se rió. "Yo también. Creo que eso significa que tememos un poco mas de clase que nuestras amigas y que no estamos habituadas a ver tipos desnudos que no conozcamos." 

"Hermione se rió por lo bajo. "Tal vez tengas razón. Viste como Katie ponía dinero en la tanga de ese sujeto? Creo que estaba haciendo algo mas que asegurarse que el dinero no se cayera...creo que estaba manoseando su...ya sabes."

La pelirroja se rió con picardía. "Cómo no vi eso?"

La joven castaña encogió los hombros. "Tal vez habías ido al baño."

"Viste como Lavender puso una nota con su dirección junto con el dinero? Como si el tipo, de verdad, fuera a buscarla." Comentó Ginny riéndose a carcajadas.

Hermione tomó un largo sorbo de su bebida y su mirada fue a caer en la mesa en la que dos hombres muy familiares se encontraban. AL verlos tragó el alcohol e inhaló al mismo tiempo, cosa que causó que comenzara a toser violentamente, mientras dejaba rápidamente su trago sobre la mesa antes de derramarlo.

Ginny le palmeó la espalda. "Estás bien?"

Hermione asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tosió un poquito más hasta que logró meter aire en sus plumones. "Mira!" Logró articular con la voz ronca y apuntando con su mano libre.

Ginny siguió la dirección que marcaba el dedo de su amiga y casi se le cae la mandíbula. "Pero qué carajos...? Acaso son...?"

"Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape."

La pelirroja tomó otro trago. "Bueno, eran las últimas personas que esperaba encontrar en este lugar." 

La castaña tomó su bebida y la termino de dos tragos. "Salgamos de aquí antes que nos vean."

La más joven de los Weasley la tomó del brazo para evitar que la otra se fuera, mientras seguía bebiendo. "Tú sabes...podríamos acercarnos y saludar..." Comentó la pelirroja como si tal cosa y con un gesto pícaro en los labios.

Los ojos de la castaña e abrieron de par en par, totalmente pasmada. "Estás loca? Qué les vas a decir como excusa del porqué estamos aquí?"

Ginny se quedó mirándola como si hubiera perdido la razón. "Acaso olvidas que ellos dos también están aquí? Estoy segura que ellos se sentirán mas avergonzados que nosotras. Nadie creería una palabra si le dijeran a alguien que nos vieron aquí. En cambio, todo el mundo creerá en nuestra palabra si decimos que los encontramos aquí. Entonces, qué tenemos para perder?"

Hermione hizo un gesto. "Nuestro orgullo?"

Ginny se rió bajito, moviendo la mano en dirección del barman para que le llevara otro trago. Pagó por las bebidas y le alcanzó uno a la castaña. "Oh, vamos! Hace un rato me preguntabas si eras una mojigata. Qué tal si probamos que, de ninguna manera, somos unas puritanas?"

Hermione se puso seria y bebió un trago. "Como?"

La joven pelirroja sonrió con malicia. "Tengo una idea."

Hermione tenía la sensación de que esa 'idea' no le iba a gustar, pero decidió darle una oportunidad y ver qué pasaba. "Y cuál es tu idea?"

"Bueno...es mi despedida de soltera y las dos sabemos que no nos estamos divirtiendo en la otra sala, así que por qué no buscar un poco de diversión aquí?" Dijo la pelirroja.

Hermione achicó los ojos, pero Ginny no le prestó atención y siguió. "Tenemos nuestras varitas, así que podemos usar un glamour y una transfiguración. Podemos vernos como bailarinas comunes e ir hasta ellos y jugar un rato. Sería divertido y ellos nunca sabrán que somos nosotras."

La castaña se quedó boquiabierta. "Quieres que bailemos para el Profesor Snape y Lucius Malfoy? Estás demente?"

La joven Weasley encogió los hombros. "Y por qué no? Quién lo sabrá? Además, sé que te gustaba Snape y que todavía te gusta y no intentes negarlo. De alguna manera, sería como algo, digamos, terapéutico para ti." Finalizó la chica moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

Hermione revoleó los ojos. "Cómo carajos piensas hacerlo?"

Ginny le sonrió con malicia. "Ni idea, pero yo bailaré para Malfoy si tu bailas para Snape. No podemos hacer nada una en contra de la otra si las dos bailamos, no? Vamos Mione, vive un poco."

Hermione exhaló. Snape todavía le gustaba, bueno, tal vez más que gustarle, pero nunca en la vida lo admitiría. Nunca admitiría que era algo más que el tonto enamoramiento de una mocosa de escuela con su profesor. Incluso si tan solo fuera eso, ella no lo amaba ni nada parecido. Ella solo...lo deseaba un poco...bueno...más que solo un poco. Con todo, ella estaba segura que no había nada que hacer al respecto. El hombre la odiaba y la verdad era que era demasiado viejo para ella.

Ginny vio a su amiga ceder de a poco. Sin darle tiempo a pensar, la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta un oscuro rincón del salón. Allí cambió los salvajes cabellos castaños de Hermione en una suave cascada negra y lacia, los jeans en una tanga de satén verde esmeralda y la camiseta en un sostén acorde a la tanga. Los zapatos desaparecieron al mismo tiempo.

"Colores de Slytherin para dos serpientes de Slytherin." Dijo la pelirroja con un gesto pícaro, mientras transformaba sus propias prendas en un conjunto de tanga y sostén color plateado, y su rojo cabello en largos bucles rubios. Sus botas también desaparecieron. Luego cambió sus rostros lo suficiente como para no ser reconocidas al instante, pero si alguien se fijaba con cuidado, no iba a tomar mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta.

La joven Weasley hizo aparecer un espejo para que ambas pudieran verse.

Hermione revoleó los ojos una vez más, pero si sentirse ni una pizca avergonzada por mostrar su cuerpo. Había superado los complejos con respecto a su curvilíneo cuerpo hacía mucho tiempo. "No deberíamos hacer esto. Es estúpido y podrían atraparnos."

El espejo desapareció y Ginny la miró. "No. No nos van a atrapar. Me vas a decir que nunca tuviste la fantasía de desnudarte para Snape? O que nunca te pusiste a fantasear con el escenario de que pudiera mirarte como la mujer mas deseable del mundo? Esta es tu oportunidad. De todos modos, solo es bailar."

Hermione suspiró. "Yo...yo no sé bailar como esas chicas..."

La joven Weasley la hizo asomarse un poco para que pudiera observar los movimientos de las mujeres que allí trabajaban. "Mira, todo lo que hacen es mover el cuerpo de aquí para allá y luego se doblan al medio para que los tipos les vean el trasero. Incluso, los clientes no pueden tocarte, ves?"

Hermione se puso seria. "Por qué vas a bailar para Lucius Malfoy?"

Ginny hizo un gesto pícaro. "Estás bromeando? Es ardiente! Me gustó durante mucho tiempo. Si no fuese por Harry...quién sabe?"

La mandíbula de Hermione casi toca el piso. "Ginny!" Siseó la castaña con un poco de incomodidad.

La pelirroja se rió con picardía. "Vamos o nos arriesgamos a que nos atrapen por aquí sin hacer nada o alguna de las chicas comience a buscarnos."

La tomó de la mano y la obligó a salir a una habitación llena de hombres. Con todas las miradas que estaban atrayendo, Ginny sabía que no faltaría mucho para que alguien se les acercara, así que aceleró el paso para evitar cualquier contratiempo.

Cuando estuvieron a un par de pasos, la pelirroja bajó la velocidad de los pasos y cambió la forma de caminar, esta vez, moviendo la cadera. Codeó a su amiga para que la imitara.

Los plateados ojos de Lucius se posaron sobre las chicas que se acercaban a su mesa y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. Parece que nos hemos ganado a las mejores chicas, esta noche, Severus. Habías visto alguna vez unas damas mas deslumbrantes, viejo amigo?" Comentó Lucius, espantando a la molesta joven que estaba bailando para ellos.

Los ojos de Severus se deslizaron sobre el cuerpo de Ginny antes de pasar a posarlos sobre Hermione, en donde quedaron. "No. No creo que las haya visto más hermosas. Quisieran acompañarnos?"

Ginny les obsequió una bonita sonrisa. "Nos encantaría." Dijo ella y comenzó a moverse hacia Lucius, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima, mientras la chica se deslizaba provocativamente sobre el sofá de terciopelo.

Hermione se aguantó las ganas de fruncir el seño al ver a su amiga moverse de esa manera. Cuándo mierdas había aprendido a moverse así?

La mirada de la joven castaña regresó a Snape. Él tendió su mano hacia ella, invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Hermione le sonrió, rogando a los dioses para que la sonrisa no se viera falsa o nerviosa, tal cual se estaba sintiendo.

"Así que, qué hacen dos hombres tan apuestos en este lugar?" Preguntó la joven Weasley, cruzando las piernas y recargándose contra el sofá.

La castaña se movió y se sentó de igual manera, sintiéndose de verdad estúpida y temiendo ser atrapada de un momento a otro. De pronto notó la mirada de su ex – profesor deslizándose sobre su apenas cubierto cuerpo y tuvo que pelear duro para tratar de ocultar el sonrojamiento que amenazaba con invadir sus mejillas.

"Salimos a divertirnos un rato, después de mucho tiempo sin vernos, y este nos pareció un lugar interesante." Respondió Lucius.

Ginny le sonrió de nuevo. "Así que a divertirse...? Entonces...eso significa que no están interesados en un baile privado?"

_QUÉ? _Gritó el cerebro de Hermione. Ginny nunca dijo algo con respecto a algo 'privado'!

"Qué dices amor?" Preguntó la pelirroja mirando directamente a Hermione. "Quieres darle a tu oscuro hombre una probada de tus...talentos?"

La castaña forzó una sonrisa. "Eso depende es él, verdad?" Y la chica no tenía idea de dónde había salido esa frase. No recordaba haberle dado permiso a su cerebro para decir semejante cosa.

Vio que Snape le sonreía. ''Muéstrenos el camino señoritas. '' Dijo él, poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo su mano a Hermione para que se levantara.

La castaña tragó con nerviosismo y tomó la mano ofrecida. "Claro." Dijo la chica y se puso de pie.

Le echó una mirada a Ginny quien se tomó del brazo de Lucius. Luego vio a Severus ofrecer su propio brazo. Aguantándose las ganas de correr y esconderse, se tomó del brazo del hombre y caminaron juntos hacia el área de reservados.

Vio a Ginny guiñarle un ojo antes de desaparecer dentro de una de las habitaciones con Lucius a sus espaldas. Hermione tomó una gran inspiración para tratar de calmar los nervios que la invadían, al tiempo que guiaba a Snape hacia la habitación contigua. El lugar solo tenía un sofá, un poste y una mesita en donde poner las bebidas. No había más luz que una oscura luz roja muy tenue.

Escuchó música y el sexy y bajo sonido no ayudó nada para suavizar sus nervios. Llevó a Severus hasta el sofá y le dio un ligero empujoncito para obligarlo a sentarse, todo el tiempo tratando de detener el temblor que tenía en las manos.

Severus la miró de arriba hacia abajo, con una sonrisa estirándole los labios. "Por qué tengo la impresión de que nunca hiciste esto antes?"

Hermione encogió los hombros y le sonrió con calidez. "Estaría mintiendo si dijera que soy una profesional...así que...algún pedido en especial? Quieres que baile en el poste para ti?" Deslizó una manos sobre el citado poste mientras hablaba, suplicando mentalmente, _di que no, por favor, di que no!_ Una y otra vez. Sabía que si lo intentaba, terminaría de cara en el suelo.

Severus la miró a los ojos y sonrió todavía más. "Estaba pensando en algo mas...personal. Tal vez más cerca de mí? Como en mi regazo?"

_Ay mierda!_ Pensó la castaña, pero asintió y dio un paso al frente.

_Okay, qué mas da? Claro, vas a bailar en el regazo de un hombre, a pesar de no haberlo hecho nunca en la vida...qué tan difícil puede ser?_

Una nueva canción comenzó a escucharse. Era mas sexy y lenta que la anterior.

Hermione se aferró de la supuesta valentía Gryffindor y comenzó a moverse. Lentamente, comenzó a mover la cadera, deslizando sus manos sobre su propio cuerpo al ritmo de la música, sintiéndose de verdad estúpida, pero decidida a seguir adelante.

No era como si tuviera que estar preocupada por ser despedida, pensó ella. _Ni siquiera trabajo aquí, a quién le importa?_ Se sintió mas atrevida al ver de qué manera los ojos de él acariciaban las curvas de su cuerpo. _ Ni siquiera sabe quién soy..._

Siguió moviéndose al ritmo de la música y apoyó un pie a un lado de él, acentuando el movimiento de la cadera y descendiendo sobre Severus. Luego levantó la otra pierna y quedó a horcajadas sobre la cadera de Snape, moviéndose contra la ingle del hombre y sin dejar de deslizar sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y deslizó los dedos sobre la curva de uno de los pechos, siguiendo camino sobre el tenso abdomen y luego trazar la delgada línea de la cintura de la tanga de satén. Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él que miraban ardientemente los pechos cubiertos de satén verde.

Con una leve sonrisa pintada en el rostro, mentalmente, encogió los hombros y volvió a lo suyo y buscó a sus espaldas el broche del sostén, quitándose los breteles de los hombros. Cada movimiento era tan lento como los anteriores. Sostuvo las copas del sostén contra sus pechos y se frotó contra la ingle de él, sintiendo como el miembro de Severus se endurecía con rapidez bajo su cuerpo.

"Quieres ver mas?" Se sorprendió a sí misma, preguntándole al hombre.

Los ojos de él se posaron en los de ella, estudiándola por unos breves instantes antes de hablar. "Si." Y Hermione pensó que _tal vez_, había visto las manos del hombre temblar un poco, como si quisiera tocarla.

Lanzó el sostén lejos, a sus espaldas, sintiendo la fuerza del poder que le otorgaba la manera que los ojos de Severus se movían sobre sus pechos mientras ella seguía moviéndose contra el, apretando su ingle contra la de él, frotándose contra Severus.

Dejó que sus propios se deslizaran sobre su piel, apenas tocando los redondos senos, apenas rozando los pulgares sobre los pezones.

El eréctil tejido se endureció de inmediato en respuesta al suave estímulo, provocando que el resto de su piel se alzara como piel de gallina.

Mantenía la vista pegada en el oscuro hechicero mientras se movía, observando como el calor crecía en la mirada del hombre. Y Hermione vio que las manos de Snape temblaban cada vez más.

Una idea comenzó a formarse en la mente de la castaña. Se alejó de él y Severus estrechó los ojos hasta que ella se puso de espaldas a él, dejándolo ver su perfecto trasero antes de volver a sentarse en la falda del hombre, pecho contra espalda.

Ella tomó las manos de Severus y colocó las enormes palmas sobre el dorso de sus propias manos, para después comenzar a deslizarlas sobre su cuerpo nuevamente.

Lo estimulaba con ese simulacro de caricia, pero todavía no lo dejaba tocarla de verdad.

Hermione se encontró, con sorpresa, excitándose más y más con cada suave roce de los masculinos dedos aquí y allá.

Había deseado a ese hombre por un muy largo tiempo, pero nunca imaginó que terminaría tan excitada por el mero hecho de sentir apenas un casi imperceptible roce de su piel contra la de ella y por lo que le estaba haciendo, frotándose contra su ingle.

"Puedo tocarte?" Preguntó él, al fin, mientras la música seguía sonando en el ambiente.

Los labios de la castaña se curvaron en una sonrisa. Los nervios habían desaparecido y habían dejado lugar al abandono.

Se echó hacia atrás, pegando su espalda completamente contra el pecho de él, y dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre el hombro de Severus, quitando sus propias manos de su piel y permitiendo que las viriles manos de Snape se posaran sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

La caricia de las ásperas manos deslizándose sobre su tierna piel, la dejaron sin aliento.

Lo había imaginado tocándola tantas veces! Y ahora, aquí estaba y a Hermione le parecía un poco irreal.

Era casi como estar en medio de una ensoñación. Esos largos y pálidos dedos se deslizaban hábilmente sobre la palpitante piel y dejaban una estela de fuego por donde pasaban.

No pasó mucho hasta que Severus alzó una mano para correr con suavidad el cabello del cuello, exponiéndolo para él, para luego volver a llevar esa misma mano, de regreso al cuerpo de la mujer, acariciándola con cuidado como las propias manos de ella lo habían hecho antes.

Hermione tragó un poco de saliva con dificultad al sentir el calor de su cuerpo elevarse con cada movimiento que su cadera hacía contra la ingle de él, solo que ahora se movía con mas tranquilidad que antes.

La canción terminó y e mezcló con el inicio de otra sin que alguno de los dos lo notara.

Con el primer contacto de los labios de Severus sobre su hombro, Hermione supo que iba a necesitar llegar hasta el final. Solo había tenido la intención de bailar para él. Y ni siquiera había sido ella misma la de la idea. Sin embargo, mientras los dientes de él arañaban suavemente la dorada piel, a medida que esas masculinas manos descendían más y mas sobre su cuerpo, jugueteando con la orilla de sus bragas, Hermione sentía que su cuerpo se arqueaba en respuesta.

Severus descendió su mano hasta bien abajo, hasta quedar sobre la tela verde que cubría la entrepierna de Hermione y esperó allí, casi como si esperara que ella lo detuviera de un momento a otro, pero ella no podía poner a funcionar ni su garganta ni sus piernas o brazos. Una de las manos estimulaba los pechos, con el pulgar endurecía más y más el pezón. La otra, se deslizaba sobre la vulva, todavía resguardad por las bragas.

"Tan suave..." Dijo él, acariciándola con la voz, excitándola como lo hacían sus manos. "Creo que te gusta que te toque." Los dedos de Severus encontraron el camino y delinearon los labios mayores, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de allí.

La abrió un poco y deslizó la yema del dedo sobre la empapada entrada, todo el camino hasta llegar a la pequeña gema escondida allí. "Tan mojada..." Comenzó a estimular en pequeños círculos el clítoris, haciéndola gemir cada vez más fuerte. "Quieres que me detenga, preciosa?"

"No." Fue la gemida respuesta de Hermione al sentir que Severus presionaba un poco más.

Severus metió un dedo dentro de ella y emitió un gruñido al sentir lo muy apretado y caliente que quedaba un solo dígito dentro de su cuerpo. De inmediato, metió un segundo dedo y comenzó a estimular el clítoris con el pulgar.

Ella gemía a todo volumen mientras él movía sus dedos dentro de su vagina, arqueando el cuerpo cuando Severus encontró el punto sensible y lo rozó repetidas veces.

"Tan responsiva, preciosa. No creo que hayas tenido muchos hombres tocándote así." Comentó él con suavidad, hablándole al oído a propósito, sabiendo de lo muy estimulante y seductora que sonaba su voz para las mujeres.

Hermione sintió la otra mano moverse sobre su abdomen y presionar un poco la musculatura. Cuando él mordisqueó su hombro, casi le pasa desapercibida la extraña sensación que sintió en los confines de la cavidad abdominal. De no haber sido una bruja, de no haber utilizado ella misma ese mismo hechizo, nunca hubiera sabido que Severus acababa de ponerle un encantamiento anticonceptivo.

Este hombre era tan suave! Y aún sabiendo eso, ella no podía decir las palabras que terminaran con esto. Nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza la remota posibilidad de tenerlo para ella, así, de esta manera. Pero lo tenía justo en su mano. Lo tenía para ella. Por una vez en su vida, no quería ser la nena buenita que siempre había sido y que todo el mundo seguía diciendo que era.

No llevó mucho tiempo para que Hermione se encontrara gritando y gimiendo, disfrutando de ola tras ola de puro placer que rompían en su tembloroso cuerpo.

Jadeando, sintió que Snape retiraba los dedos y comenzaba a acercarlos a ella. Con un gesto serio y frunciendo el ceño y los labios, casi le pregunta qué iba a hacer, hasta que lo vio llevarse los dedos a la boca y lo escuchó succionarlos y lamerlos hasta limpiarlos.

"Mmmmmm...Tienes un sabor deliciosos, preciosa." Dijo él, en el mismo tono de voz suave y seductor que había empleado anteriormente.

Ella se puso de pie con rapidez, con la mente abrumada por la lujuria que la poseía. Vio que las cejas de él se alzaban mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos y una sonrisita le estiraba los labios.

"Vas a algún lado, preciosa?" Preguntó Severus, sin moverse ni una micra para intentar detenerla.

_Esto es una locura! Qué estás haciendo?_ Pensó ella, sin despegarle los ojos de encima. _De verdad te vas a acostar con él? Cree que eres una desnudista, por el amor de dios!_

Pero aún cuando ese hecho la golpeó de lleno, sabía que todavía lo deseaba. _No me importa lo que crea que soy. Lo deseo y lo voy a tener. A la mierda con las consecuencias, por una vez en la vida! Además, no es como si el supiera quién soy en realidad._

Una vez que logró hacer las paces con su propia mente, regresó a la falda de Severus. "Solo se me ocurrió que podría ponerme un poco mas cómoda." Dijo ella antes de acercarse y besarlo.

Las lenguas de ambos combatieron una contra otra, mientras ella laboraba por desabotonar la camisa. Una vez abierta, deslizó los dedos sobre el pecho de él, arrastrando las uñas con suavidad sobre la pálida piel y provocando un grave gemido en Severus.

Las manos de él, mientras tanto, encontraban las bragas y las destrozaba para poder quitarlas de la cadera de la chica, dejándola completamente desnuda mientras ella bregaba por desabrocharle los pantalones. Podría haber usado magia para desnudarlo, pero eso hubiera generado preguntas que no quería responder en ese preciso momento.

Su varita estaba bien escondida. La llevaba en un arnés sujeto al muslo, cubierto por un hechizo que lo hacía invisible. Podía fácilmente tomarla, pero no quería que Severus supiera que era una bruja. Después de todo, estaban en un establecimiento muggle, así que pensó que sería más fácil salirse con la suya si él creía que de verdad estaba con una muggle.

Una vez que logró abrirle los pantalones y liberarlo, lo acarició algunas veces y luego se posicionó para hundirlo profundamente dentro de su cuerpo. Al sentirla envolviéndolo, Severus rompió el beso para poder gemir a puro placer mientras ella gemía debido al impresionante tamaño del miembro que la expandía.

"Carajo, mujer! Estás tan apretada!" El Maestro Pocionista gruñó mientras ella se tomaba unos momentos para acostumbrarse a él. "No hay forma de hacerme pensar que tuviste un montón de amantes antes!"

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. "No los he tenido, pero te he deseado a ti mas que a ninguno. Te he deseado a ti nada mas."

Acto seguido, comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, cada vez mas rápido.

La cadera de ella se movía contra la de él, mientras deslizaba los dedos a través del negro cabello, obligándolo a besarla otra vez. Si esta era la única oportunidad que tendría alguna vez con él, entonces le sacaría provecho.

Severus no esta seguro de cuanto tiempo aguantaría la tortura. Esta chica era increíble, pero no le estaba dando ni la profundidad ni la velocidad que necesitaba. No le gustaba entregar el control, pero una parte de él no estaba segura de cómo habían pasado de un baile en su regazo a que esta bellísima criatura le permitiera cogerla.

Normalmente, si quería que alguna de las desnudistas le prestaran esta clase de atenciones, tenía que poner muchos billetes, y aún así, ninguna de ellas se sentía tan deliciosa como esta hermosa mujer, ni respondían con tanta dulzura hacia él, o se excitaban con tanta facilidad como esta joven, que solo había necesitado algunas suaves caricias nada mas.

Pero esta adorable mujer no había hablado de dinero, y si no estaba equivocado, y rara vez se equivocaba, nunca había hecho algo así en el pasado. Esta chica no bailaba por dinero ni tenía sexo por dinero. De hecho, Severus podría apostar su varita con toda seguridad, a que esta joven había tenido apenas un par de amantes y nada mas. Y eso lo llevaba a pensar en lo muy extraño que resultaba que se acostase tan fácilmente con un desconocido, aunque eso último le importaba muy poco en aquel preciso momento.

Las manos de Severus fueron a posarse en la cadera de ella y la hizo descender con más fuerza, haciéndola gritar, y en ese momento se sintió más que agradecido de haber puesto un hechizo silenciador en la habitación. Volvió a levantarla y a bajarla de la misma manera una y otra vez, mientras los gemidos se escapaban sin descanso de esos carnosos labios y el cuerpo de la chica se arqueaba mientras el cuerpo era invadido por unos deliciosos espasmos que se trasladaban desde ella hacia él.

La boca de él buscó febrilmente la de ella, y sin mas dilaciones, la puso de espaldas sobre el sofá sin siquiera salirse de su interior. Siguió embistiendo sin detenerse, usando magia sin varita para quedar tan desnudo como ella, sin preocuparse de que si ella se preguntaría mas tarde cómo se las había arreglado. Todo lo que le importaba en ese momento era coger a esta pequeña mujer de fuego hasta el cansancio, que era mas estrecha que cualquier mujer que jamás hubiera encontrado.

Tenía las piernas de esta joven alrededor de la cadera mientras seguía penetrando y los gemidos llenaban la habitación con cada embestida.

Severus no tenía idea de lo que pasaría después, pero esta belleza no se le iba a escapar con tanta facilidad. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer. Era tan perfecta que no dejaría que se alejara de él.

Hermione gritó al sentir que su orgasmo se aproximaba y la invadía. Los músculos vaginales se contrajeron apretando el miembro de Severus con fuerza, tanto que él no sabía cómo podía seguir moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella. Tenía los dientes apretados en respuesta al intenso placer que le causaba el sentir las pulsaciones de la vagina de ella en su miembro. Levantó una de las piernas de la castaña y la puso sobre su propio hombro para poder penetrar con más profundidad.

Hermione emitió un intenso gemido cuando Severus cambió de posición y ahora sentía la cabeza del enorme miembro de él golpeando en el punto G.

Los músculos interiores vibraban y apretaban el grueso pene con cada penetración que llegaba hasta ese lugar especial que la estaba llevando al borde del delirio. Severus jadeaba con cada acometida, sintiendo la caliente lubricación de ella mojándolo a él también con cada nueva y más fuerte embestida.

"Oh...dios...! Siii!" Gimoteó ella al sentir que se formaba un nuevo orgasmo. Las uñas de la castaña se abrieron paso en la desnuda espalda de Snape. Sabía que él había usado magia para desnudarse, pero no podía concentrase mas que en el pecaminoso placer que este hombre le estaba haciendo sentir.

"Mierda, preciosa...se siente tan bien!" Dijo él entre jadeos y con el cuerpo tensó como un arco al sentir su orgasmo también aproximándose. "Eres mía ahora, hermosa...y no voy a...dejar...que te alejes de mi..."

Hermione emitió un agudo grito al sentir que alcanzaba el borde del precipicio nuevamente, sin darse cuenta que había gritado el nombre de su amante al venirse. El cuerpo le temblaba debido a la fuerza de su orgasmo, y las paredes de su vagina convulsionaron alrededor del miembro de él, apretándolo como un cepo, con más fuerza que antes.

Sin poder tomar más de ese dulce tormento del cuerpo de ella, Severus rugió y se vino dentro del cuerpo de Hermione después de una fuerte y agónica embestida final.

Colapsó sobre el cuerpo de la chica mientras ambos respiraban agitadamente y sus corazones galopaban con furia en sus pechos. No había mucho espacio en el sofá y Severus sabía que si intentaba echarse a un lado de la joven, terminaría en el suelo.

Lo único que podía arruinar esta paz post-coito era lo que en ese exacto momento pasaba por el cerebro de él.

En lugar de moverse solo alzó la cabeza para mirar el rostro de la increíble mujer que yacía bajo su cuerpo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos apenas pendían de los anchos y pálidos hombros de él. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y una expresión de pura paz que hacía que se viera todavía más hermosa que antes. Podía jurar que su rostro le resultaba familiar, pero no podía ubicar quién era.

Finalmente, esos cálidos ojos marrones se abrieron y se enfocaron en él y los labios de la mujer comenzaron a curvarse. "No tengo ni idea de cómo llegamos a esto exactamente," comenzó a decir la chica, todavía agitada, "pero tampoco puedo encontrar el motivo para quejarme."

Severus sintió sus propios labios estirándose. "Eso mismo pienso yo."

Ella se acercó y le dio un suave beso antes de salirse de debajo del cuerpo de él, cosa que a Snape le causó una gran decepción. Se sentó, pero atrapó la muñeca de la mujer antes que pudiera escapar y la obligó a sentarse a su lado.

"Tus bragas están hechas añicos...dime exactamente cómo planeas salir de esta habitación?" Preguntó él con un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de ella, acariciándole el abdomen mientras ella se reclinaba contra Severus.

Ella se rió. "Puedo pedir tu camisa prestada? Supongo que no tendrás problema en cambiar tu camisa por mis bragas."

Las cejas de él se alzaron, aunque ella no lo notara. "Prestada? O sea que eso significa que planeas volver a verme para poder devolvérmela?"

La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció en el acto. No podía. Él se pondría furioso si se llegara a enterar quién era ella en realidad. "Tal vez..." Dijo ella vagamente, esperando que Severus no preguntara nada más, aunque dudaba que pudiera escapar con tanta facilidad.

Severus hizo un ruido pero no dijo nada más. No estaba preocupado por la dichosa camisa. Solo tenía que conjurar una nueva con su varita o podía transfigurar un calcetín en una. Fin de la historia. Lo que él quería, era volver a verla.

"Te puedo preguntar algo?" Preguntó al cabo de algunos minutos.

Hermione se puso seria por un momento pero asintió de todos modos. "Claro, pero me reservo el derecho de no contestar si no quiero."

Severus se rió por lo bajo y el sonido la sorprendió ya que nunca lo había oído reírse.

"Habías bailado así antes de esta noche?"

Ella emitió una carcajada suave. "Por qué preguntas cosas de las que ya sabes las respuestas?"

Él volvió a reírse. "Y quién dice que ya sé las respuestas?"

Hermione encogió los hombros levemente. "Tú...no pareces el tipo de hombre que dejaría pasar los detalles. Dudo que cualquiera de las otras desnudistas te hubiera preguntado lo que querías o hubiera tenido sexo contigo tan fácilmente."

Severus se puso serio por un segundo. "Entonces es tu primera noche trabajando aquí?"

Los labios de ella volvieron a estirarse en una sonrisa. "Algo así. La verdad es que, antes de esta noche, nunca había estado aquí. De hecho, no creo haber estado en ningún club de desnudistas antes de esta noche."

Y Snape se puso todavía mas serio. "Y entonces cómo es que terminaste trabajando aquí?"

Ella giró entre los brazos de él, sabiendo que cuanto mas tiempo se quedara, mas chances de ser descubierta habían. "No puedo revelar todos mis secretos, o si?" Se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente. "Gracias...por esta noche...me divertí."

Las cejas de Severus se dispararon hacia arriba en una franca mueca de sorpresa al escuchar lo que dijo. "No te estabas divirtiendo antes que tú y tu amiga se acercaran a nosotros?" Preguntó él, viéndola ponerse de pie una vez más.

Hermione tomó el sostén y la camisa de Severus que estaba cuidadosamente doblada y acomodada en el suelo junto al poste. Se puso ambas prendas y se volvió para mirarlo otra vez. "Ni un poco. Tengo que ir a ver a mi amiga."

Él no pudo evitar notar que la joven no parecía para nada sorprendida al encontrar la ropa perfectamente acomodada y su curiosidad aumentó sobremanera. "Me dirás tu nombre al menos? Por lo general, me gusta saber aunque sea el nombre de las mujeres con las que me acuesto."

Ella debatió internamente por unos instantes hasta que sus labios volvieron a curvarse hacia arriba. "Jean."

Las cejas se alzaron por vigésima vez. "Jean? Es tu nombre verdadero?" Le parecía que era un nombre demasiado común y corriente para ser su verdadero nombre.

Hermione se rió con suavidad. Si. Jean es mi verdadero nombre." O al menos, lo era en parte, pensaba ella.

Severus intentó ponerse de pie pero ella lo besó una vez más antes de empujarlo contra el sofá. Le sonrió.

"Nos vemos Profesor."

Y luego, se había ido. Se había ido y la mandíbula de Severus Snape estaba en el suelo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar cómo lo había llamado la mujer.

N/T: Solo dos capítulos, pero bastante interesantes. Espero que también les guste esta historia.

Ahora, a contestar los reviews del último capítulo de Soluciones Prácticas:

Araceli: Gracias por todos los halagos que me mandas...se me va a inflar la cabeza! Bueno...tal vez eso no sea una mala idea...necesito un poco de espacio en este pequeño cráneo mío...

Creo que muchas de nosotras estamos de acuerdo en que la muerte de Severus fue totalmente indigna...después de la vida que tuvo, al menos podría haberle dado una muerte digna y menos traumática...

aaaa: No sé si leas este fic, pero por si acaso, te contesto. Conozco ese fic y es muy, pero muy bueno. El asunto es que alguien más comenzó a traducirlo y lo dejó por la mitad. A la autora no le hizo ninguna gracias y quedó muy enojada...una lástima, ese fic está muy bueno y tiene mucho contenido...

Diosa Luna: Five Winters! Me encanta ese fic, pero es larguísimo! Tal vez en el futuro me anime a comenzar a traducirlo. Hay varias historias que me gustaría traducir, pero todavía no me atreví por la extensión de las mismas. Otra que me gusta mucho es Pet Project de Caeria. Es excelente pero todavía no está terminada.

Amia Snape: Jajajajja la conversación con la rubia esa, Parker, fue genial. Lo del tic, maravilloso! Solo Severus puede decir algo así sin pestañear siquiera! A mi también me pareció que Hermione medio se hacía la boba y se aprovechó para quedarse con él...jejejejejeee

Ah! Y espero que es esta historia también te guste!

Bien. Por ahora, eso es todo. Que disfruten la historia!

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

De Gatitas y Serpientes

Parte dos

Después que la chica dejara la habitación, Severus rápidamente usó su magia para vestirse nuevamente, transfigurando la funda de uno de los almohadones decorativos en una nueva camisa. Una vez vestido, abandonó el pequeño y privado cubículo y vio a la chica conversando con su amiga y con Lucius. La amiga tenía una expresión de ligero disgusto plasmada en el rostro y le murmuraba algo en el oído a Hermione, quien solo hizo un leve gesto y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. Cuando Severus se acercó al grupo, vio que la mujer a la que acababa de cogerse, mirarlo y el gesto en el rostro de la chica creció al ver que el hombre tenía una nueva camisa.

Severus todavía intentaba entender cómo esta pequeña criatura había sabido que era profesor mientras escuchaba a Lucius preguntarles a las muchachas cuando volverían a trabajar allí para que pudieran tener una nueva función privada, y tal vez invertir en las chicas. Fue entonces cuando el Maestro Pocionista entendió todo. La mujer era una bruja. Había sido por eso que la chica no había movido ni un músculo cuando las ropas habían quedado perfectamente acomodadas y él había salido del cubículo con una camisa nueva.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia Lucius. "Dudo que nos volvamos a encontrar. Estamos aquí por una fiesta y nada más."

Severus se puso serio, todavía demasiado pasmado por lo que había descubierto. Era una antigua estudiante? Era por eso que sabía que era un profesor? Severus no podía dejar de preguntarse.

"En cuál fiesta?" Preguntó el rubio, sin poder ubicar la fiesta de la que hablaban las chicas e medio de la sala para hombres.

Ginny sonrió. "En la mía, en la sala contigua."

Severus se quedó mirando a Hermione. "Entonces... trabajan aquí o no?"

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios. "Te lo dije. Nunca había hecho esto antes... Hasta luego caballeros."

Acto seguido, tomó a Ginny del brazo y la arrastró, alejándolas de los dos shockeados hombres.

Lucius se quedó mirándolas un poco molesto, parcialmente porque ya había sido informado que las mujeres no trabajaban allí, así que no las volverían a ver.

"Maldita mujer! Todo lo que hizo fue provocarme hasta que me dolieran los testículos, pero cuando sugerí ir a un lugar mas privado, ella solo sonrió y dijo 'no, gracias'. Le dije que valdría la pena, pero de nuevo se negó. De haber sabido que no trabajaba aquí, hubiera usado mis encantos en lugar de ofrecerle dinero. Por qué se habrán hecho pasar por desnudistas?"

Severus miró a Lucius por un segundo y luego volvió a mirar a la mujer con la que había tenido sexo. "Tu desnudista parecía actuar raro?"

Severus ignoró la pregunta de Lucius y el rubio frunció el ceño.

"_Además de que me dejara cogerla? No, por qué?"_

El Maestro Pocionsta se quedó mirando a la mujer que dijo llamarse Jean, voltear y mirarlo, con una sonrisa curvándole los labios. Las sospechas de que la mujer era una bruja, sumada a la sospecha de que ya conocía a esa mujer, lo llevó a pensar que, o estaba usando un glamour o había bebido poción multijugos. Esa última opción le parecía la menos factible.

Teniendo eso en mente, Severus apuntó discretamente su varita hacia ella y murmuró el encantamiento. "Finite Incantantem."

La vista ofrecida a los dos Slytherin hizo que se le cayeran las mandíbulas hasta el suelo.

Dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, Hermione le sonrió a Severus y luego le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer entre la gente junto con su amiga, cuyo glamour seguía en su lugar.

"Buen dios!" Murmuró Lucius Malfoy totalmente anonadado. "Hermione Granger te bailó desnuda?"

_No, me acabo de coger a Hermione Granger_. Pensó Severus a medida que el horror lo llenaba pero por solo un segundo ya que luego una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Se había cogido a Hermione Granger y mierda que era buena en la cama!

Rápidamente comenzó a moverse, dirigiéndose a la otra habitación para buscar la fiesta de la que ella dijo, eran parte. Los abultados hombres que bailaban en todos lados lo tenían con una expresión de desagrado muy marcada mientras escaneaba el lugar en busca de ella. Nada. Ni una sola señal de ella, aunque tampoco podía encontrar a la dichosa fiesta.

Detuvo a un camarero, que no era más que un desnudista con una bandeja en la mano, y le preguntó. "Había un grupo grande de mujeres hace rato? Un grupo de fiesta?"

El camarero / desnudista miró a Severus de arriba hacia abajo para luego asentir. "Si, una despedida de solteras, creo."

Snape miró alrededor y sintió que la sangre se le iba de la cara. La otra chica había dicho que la fiesta era para ella... pero... y si era la fiesta de despedida de Hermione? Se estaba por casar? "Pudiste escuchar el nombre de la futura novia?"

El camarero se puso serio y miró a Severus de nuevo. "Creo... si, era una chica pelirroja... creo que la llamaron... Minny."

Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon. "Ginny tal vez?"

El antinatural camarero / desnudista asintió. "Si, algo así, creo que sí. Ginny. Estaba con una amiga muy hermosa y se fueron las dos a mitad del espectáculo. Regresaron después de un rato y reunieron a sus amigas a toda velocidad y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo."

"Una chica de corta estatura, cabello castaño enrulado y la piel dorada?" Preguntó Severus, ya sabiendo que era Hermione, pero necesitando asegurarse que sus ojos no le hayan estado jugando trucos.

El desnudista asintió de nueva cuenta y Snape le dio al tipo un poco de dinero muggle por la ayuda. Regresó a la otra parte del club y vio a Lucius sentado a la mesa nuevamente, esta vez con una nueva desnudista tratando de quedarse con su dinero. Suspirando, Severus fue a sentarse junto a su viejo amigo.

"La encontraste?" Preguntó el rubio aristócrata, ya sin siquiera mirar a la mujer que trataba de ganar su atención.

Severus sacudió la cabeza pesadamente. "No. Ya se fue."

Lucius miró a la chica que bailaba para él con un gesto de aburrimiento. "No puedo creer que Hermione Granger haya bailado para ti. Me pregunto por qué ella si su amiga pretenderían hacerse pasar por empleadas del lugar. Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser la otra chica? Bailaba muy bien y era muy bonita."

Severus pensó por unos instantes antes de encoger los hombros, sin un mínimo dejo de vergüenza por lo que iba a decir. "No tengo idea. Tal vez era alguna de sus amigas muggle" No quería que la amiga de Hermione quedara al descubierto y causara la ira de la castaña al enterarse quién la había delatado. No ahora que tenía una idea formándose en el cerebro.

Hermione se encontraba hecha un ovillito sobre su cama, casi tres horas mas tarde. Le había llevado un buen rato y una gran cantidad de mentiras el poder convencer a Ginny para irse de allí y para explicar por qué el baile con Severus había tomado tanto tiempo.

De cualquier modo, la castaña no estaba segura de que su pelirroja amiga se hubiera tragado todo lo que le dijo, sin darse cuenta de la cantidad de canciones que habían pasado y ella no se había dado cuenta.

Cuando Ginny le había preguntado por qué estaba usando la camisa de Snape, Hermione explicó rápidamente que los breteles de su sostén se habían roto y que no había querido salir de la habitación mostrando los pechos, así que mientras hablaba, transfiguró la dichosa prenda en ropa normal. Y la pelirroja no parecía haber comprado esa excusa tampoco.

La castaña no la podía culpar. Sus mentiras eran tan evidentes que daban vergüenza, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia admitiría que sus bragas habían sido destruidas por Snape.

Hermione emitió un suspiro y rodó sobre su cama. Todavía tenía la camisa puesta, ahora de regreso a su forma original. Dormiría con ella puesta. Se la había puesto después de ducharse y se había llamado a si misma patética por querer dormir con aquella prenda puesta tan solo porque tenía el perfume de él. De verdad, tenía que mantenerse bajo control.

Habían tenido sexo sin que él supiera que era ella y cuando sintió la magia recorrerle el cuerpo y luego vio los rizos castaños sobre sus hombros, se dio cuenta de lo que Severus había hecho. Supo que había terminado el glamour y que la había visto tal cual era. También supuso que estaría lívido.

No había manera de pensar que no estaría muy, pero muy enfadado con ella.

Hermione rodó sobre la cama de nuevo. "Ya lo hiciste y ya terminó. No tiene sentido rumiarlo una y otra vez. Te acostaste con él como siempre quisiste. Ahora ya es tiempo de seguir adelante, mocosa estúpida."

Veinte minutos más tarde, la joven seguía rogando para encontrar el sueño que le permitiera escaparse de los pensamientos que la acosaban, al menos hasta la mañana siguiente. Solo que nada funcionaba. Se acostó sobre su espalda y suspiró una vez en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación.

Algunos segundos después, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Los ruidos la asustaron y se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan cobarde.

"Seguramente son Harry y Ron." Murmuró, haciendo a un lado las sábanas y el cobertor y saliendo de la cama.

Más golpes resonaron en la puerta y ella revoleó los ojos. _Mocosos impacientes!_ Gruño mentalmente. Esa noche también se celebraba la despedida de soltero de Harry así era mas que probable que esos dos aparecieran totalmente borrachos solo para molestarla, sin pensar que ella también podría estar ebria, aunque no lo estuviera. NI siquiera estaba levemente mareada, como había estado hacía un rato.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse algo encima de la camisa de Severus. Tenía la impresión de que si se detenía y buscaba algo que ponerse encima, derribarían la puerta a golpes.

Escuchó golpes por tercera vez y terminó enfadándose. "Ya voy, par de idiotas borrachos!" Gritó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, caminando a través de la sala. Llegando hasta la entrada, encendió una lámpara.

Se pasó una mano sobre el cabello y abrió la puerta bruscamente. "No tenían nadie mas a quien molestar esta noch..." Se detuvo al ver quien estaba del otro lado.

Ay mierda...

Una ceja negra se alzó al escucharla. "No. La verdad no tenía a nadie mas." Dijo Severus, observando su propia camisa blanca que todavía envolvía el cuerpo de Hermione. "Escuché mal o me llamaste idiota y borracho?"

Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de un rojo muy intenso. "Yo...bueno...es que pensé que...que eran Harry y Ron...es que es la despedida de soltero de Harry esta noche...también..."

La otra ceja de Severus también se alzó. "Estás planeando dejarme entrar o quieres quedarte a discutir este asunto aquí afuera?"

La castaña tragó saliva con dificultad. "Oh, si, lo siento, pase Profesor." Abrió la puerta ampliamente, rogando a todos los dioses que Severus Snape no haya podido verla del todo bien cuando huyó de él, aunque sabía que era una plegaria sin sentido. A juzgar por la mirada de ambos hombres, definitivamente la habían reconocido.

El Maestro Pocionista se encontraba de pie en medio de su sala, aguardando por ella hasta que cerrara la puerta. Antes que ella pudiera decir algo, él se adelantó.

"Profesor? Y yo aquí, recordando la manera en la que gritaste mi nombre...aunque tal vez debería echarle un ojo al recuerdo en un pensadero...tal vez vea algo que se me escapó la primera vez. Sin embargo, no estaba en posición de darme cuenta de cualquier cosa en ese momento..."

Los ojos de la castaña se cerraron y las mejillas se pusieron imposiblemente rojas. Bajó la cabeza y ocultó su rostro entre los rizos, totalmente avergonzada. _Carajo! Sabía que me iban a atrapar! Antes que sucediera cualquier cosa, ya sabía yo que era una mala idea y que nos iban a atrapar! Mierda! Carajo!_

Severus se quedó mirándola por un rato, como estudiándola. "Quisieras explicarme por qué tu y la Srta. Weasley decidieron llevar a cabo su pequeño simulacro?" Cuando ella abrió los ojos nuevamente y lo miró, el rostro de Severus estaba inamovible, inexpresivo.

Hermione suspiró y fue hasta el sofá, en donde se dejó caer pesadamente. "Esta noche fue la despedida de soltera de Ginny. Ella y yo nos estábamos aburriendo hacia el final de la noche, la cual consistía en ver a un grupo de tipo medio desnudos menear el trasero de aquí hacia allá. Quisimos ir por un trago, pero la barra de nuestro lado estaba repleta, así que decidimos ir hacia el otro lado, en donde bailan las chicas, para conseguirnos unas bebidas frías. Fue entonces cuando los vimos a usted y al Sr. Malfoy."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza recordando la estupidez. "Le dije a Ginny que nos fuéramos, pero no, ella QUERÍA divertirse. Fue su idea y yo tenía suficiente cantidad de alcohol en mi sistema como para no poder convencerla de cambiar de opinión, así que decidí hacerlo."

La mandíbula de Severus se tensó como un arco. "Coger conmigo también fue idea de la Srta. Weasley?"

Hermione se puso seria. "No. La parte de vestirnos como desnudistas y acercarnos a ustedes fue idea de ella. También lo fue la sugerencia del baile privado. El resto...no tengo idea de cómo llegamos a lo que sucedió después." La chica se pasó una manó sobre el rostro, tratando de controlar la irritación que sentía por toda la situación.

Snape también estaba muy serio. "Así...que...decidiste animarte y...llegar tan lejos como lo hicimos. Siento curiosidad...planeabas usar la información para chantajearme de alguna manera?"

Hizo la pregunta, a pesar de reconocer mentalmente de no saber de qué manera podría utilizar esa información en su contra. Después de todo, ya no era su estudiante.

Ella revoleó los ojos. "Si, Profesor, he estado acumulando este odio por usted por años y he estado planeando engañarlo para llevarlo hasta un club de desnudistas para acostarme con usted allí y finalmente poder vengarme. Qué suerte que mi plan, por fin, funcionó, después de tantos años de planeamiento!" La voz de ella era un monumento al sarcasmo descarado.

Él emitió un suspiro. "No te recuerdo siendo una bocona tan descarada."

Ella se puso de pie y lo miró. "Hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mi. Nunca se tomó el tiempo para tratar de conocerme. Usted solo me ignoraba y me miraba con desprecio."

"Y entonces, por qué te acostaste conmigo?" Preguntó él, sin poder entender.

"Importa acaso? Y cómo me encontró?" Preguntó ella, sin responder a la pregunta de él.

Severus se preguntó cómo responder. "Encontrarte me tomó mas tiempo de lo que esperé y tuve que pedir unos cuantos favores también."

Hermione frunció más el ceño. "Por qué se molestó tanto? Pudo haber enviado una lechuza si tanto le importaba recuperar su maldita camisa. Y hubiera sido más sencillo también."

Severus le echó una mirada a la camisa que ella tenía puesta. "Por qué todavía la tienes puesta?"

Hermione bufó. Había olvidad completamente que tenía la prenda puesta. "Es solo...es solo que todavía no me he cambiado la ropa...eso es todo." Lo dijo sabiendo que no era verdad.

Y Severus vio la mentira como una antorcha en la oscuridad. "De verdad? O sea que te pusiste bragas limpias pero no te quitaste mi camisa. Qué interesante! Y yo que pensaba que tenías mas fe en mi inteligencia. Especialmente cuando es obvio que ya te has duchado."

Hermione no pudo más y suspiró. "Por qué está aquí?"

"Vine a buscarte, para saber por qué viniste a mi y luego hiciste de todo para volverme loco, para luego dejarme cogerte." Contestó él como en un gruñido y sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ella se quedó mirándolo pero sin decir ni una palabra, así que Severus alcanzó su límite. Se acercó a ella y en dos zancadas estuvo a su lado y la tomó de los brazos. "Legilimens." Pronunció en voz baja mirándola a los ojos.

Los recuerdos de esa noche comenzaron a fluir y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada para detenerlas.

Severus la vio bebiendo con sus amigas en un pub, mas temprano esa noche. Las vio riendo y gastando bromas sobre Harry y la inminente boda. Alguien sugirió un poco de libertinaje y Severus la vio dudar un poco antes de acceder y unirse al resto de las chicas.

"Crees que soy muy puritana?" Preguntó Hermione

Ginny se puso seria. "No, por qué?"

La castaña encogió los hombros. "Me he sentido incómoda desde que llegamos. Qué dice eso de mi? Que me sonroje al ver a un grupo de tipos meneando el miembro frente a mi rostro?"

El recuerdo cambió y ahora podía verla atragantarse con su bebida en el momento en el que lo vio junto a Lucius.

"Mira!" Logró articular con la voz ronca y apuntando con su mano libre.

Ginny siguió la dirección que marcaba el dedo de su amiga y casi se le cae la mandíbula. "Pero qué carajos...? Acaso son...?"

"Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape."

La pelirroja tomó otro trago. "Bueno, eran las últimas personas que esperaba encontrar en este lugar." 

La castaña tomó su bebida y la termino de dos tragos. "Salgamos de aquí antes que nos vean."

La más joven de los Weasley la tomó del brazo para evitar que la otra se fuera, mientras seguía bebiendo. "Tú sabes...podríamos acercarnos y saludar..." Comentó la pelirroja como si tal cosa y con un gesto pícaro en los labios.

Los ojos de la castaña de abrieron de par en par, totalmente pasmada. "Estás loca? Qué les vas a decir como excusa del porqué estamos aquí?"

Ginny se quedó mirándola como si hubiera perdido la razón. "Acaso olvidas que ellos dos también están aquí? Estoy segura que ellos se sentirán mas avergonzados que nosotras. Nadie creería una palabra si le dijeran a alguien que nos vieron aquí. En cambio, todo el mundo creerá en nuestra palabra si decimos que los encontramos aquí. Entonces, qué tenemos para perder?"

Hermione hizo un gesto. "Nuestro orgullo?"

Ginny se rió bajito, moviendo la mano en dirección del barman para que le llevara otro trago. Pagó por las bebidas y le alcanzó uno a la castaña. "Oh, vamos! Hace un rato me preguntabas si eras una mojigata. Qué tal si probamos que, de ninguna manera, somos unas puritanas?"

Hermione se puso seria y bebió un trago. "Como?"

La joven pelirroja sonrió con malicia. "Tengo una idea."

Y Severus ya no pudo escuchar el resto de la idea de la pelirroja porque el recuerdo cambió nuevamente.

La castaña se quedó boquiabierta. "Quieres que bailemos para el Profesor Snape y Lucius Malfoy? Estás demente?"

La joven Weasley encogió los hombros. "Y por qué no? Quién lo sabrá? Además, sé que te gustaba Snape y que todavía te gusta y no intentes negarlo. De alguna manera, sería como algo, digamos, terapéutico para ti." Finalizó la chica moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

Hermione revoleó los ojos. "Cómo carajos piensas hacerlo?"

Ginny le sonrió con malicia. "Ni idea, pero yo bailaré para Malfoy si tu bailas para Snape. No podemos hacer nada una en contra de la otra si las dos bailamos, no? Vamos Mione, vive un poco."

Las memorias cambiaron una vez más.

"No deberíamos hacer esto. Es estúpido y podrían atraparnos." Ya vestida con el conjunto color esmeralda.

Ginny la miró. . "No. No nos van a atrapar. Me vas a decir que nunca tuviste la fantasía de desnudarte para Snape? O que nunca te pusiste a fantasear con el escenario en el que pudiera mirarte como la mujer mas deseable del mundo? Esta es tu oportunidad. De todos modos, solo es bailar."

Severus la vio dudar ante las palabras de su amiga y también vio la mirada que claramente indicaba que sí quería hacer lo que Ginny insinuaba. . Hermione de verdad quería desnudarse frente a él y ser contemplada como la mujer más deseable del mundo.

Habiendo visto todo lo que necesitaba ver, Severus Snape se retiró de su mente.

Hermione se alejó de él atropelladamente en cuanto se vio libre del hechizo, solo para golpear el sofá con la parte trasera de sus piernas y caer tontamente sobre los almohadones. De inmediato y de un salto, se puso de pie, alejándose más de Severus. "Cómo se atreve a invadir mis recuerdos de esa manera? Ya no estamos en Hogwarts! Y usted ya no tiene la autoridad para hacer algo así!"

Las cejas de él se alzaron otra vez. "Acaso crees que invadir tus memorias es mucho peor de lo que tú hiciste esta noche?"

Ella le gruñó. "No lo obligué a hacer nada que no quisiera. NO lo obligué a darme nada. Dijo que quería tocarme y así lo hizo, por voluntad propia. Pero usted se metió en mis recuerdos sin mi permiso, así que si, lo usted hizo es mucho peor!"

Los labios de Severus se curvaron. "Tu manera de justificarte es muy interesante. Sin embargo, siento curiosidad...desde cuando has estado ocultando que estás enamorada de mi?"

Los labios de Hermione se pusieron tensos. "Largo."

Y los labios de él se curvaron mucho más. "Oh, no...no lo creo preciosa..."

Ella lo miró con enfado. "No me llame así. La mujer a la que llamó de esa manera ya no está aquí."

Snape se acercaba a ella un paso a la vez y ella se alejaba de igual manera. "Apuesto a que todavía está por aquí." Un paso al frente de él y un paso atrás de ella.

"No...ella solo apareció debido al alcohol. Ahora que los efectos desaparecieron, ella también." Dijo ella, dando un mas paso hacia atrás.

Severus se rió. El sonido todavía le sonaba raro a Hermione. "Preciosa, tú no estabas ebria. Tal vez había suficiente alcohol como para perder las inhibiciones, pero de ninguna manera estabas ebria."

Ella quería alejarse más. Quería huir. Pero no pudo, porque él siguió avanzando hasta que la espalda de Hermione se encontró con la pared. "Pero no estaba totalmente sobria. Ahora...deje de acecharme...y váyase. Ya se divirtió conmigo así que ya se puede ir."

Él se paró justo delante de ella y siguió arrinconándola. Hermione trató de escapar, pero el brazo de Severus se alzó en el momento en el que ella trató de rodearlo. Intentó hacer lo mismo en otra dirección, pero con el mismo resultado. Estaba atrapada.

"Oh, no, preciosa. Ni tú ni yo iremos a ningún lado. La mujer que me dejó tocarla está justo aquí, de pie frente a mi. Y fue tan deliciosa que no creo que la deje alejarse. Si de verdad no me desearas, entonces no estarías usando mi camisa." Replicó él, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Hermione se revolvió con nerviosismo. "Por favor, solo..." La voz de la mujer sonaba suave y queda mientras intentaba decirle algo, lo que sea.

Los oscuros ojos de él la estudiaron, buscando alguna señal que indicara que de verdad ella no lo deseaba. "Por favor qué, preciosa?" Preguntó Severus con voz igual de suave. "Tal vez no te vi antes, pero te estoy viendo ahora. También vi que querías hacer lo que tu amiga sugería. Querías que te mirara como lo estoy haciendo justo ahora. Has cambiado de parecer? Justo ahora que ya me tienes?"

Hermione nunca supo que la llevó a hacer lo que hizo. No podía recordar haber pensado ni haber enviado la información a su cerebro. Nada. Pero de un momento a otro, pasó de estar pegada contra la pared a moverse hacia él para besarlo.

Un suave gruñido que escapó de la garganta de él al instante y de inmediato sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la castaña y la apretaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Mordisqueó los suaves labios para que se abrieran para él y luego sumergió su lengua en la batalla que la de ella presentó.

Severus la levantó entre sus brazos mientras ella lo besaba con abandono y las piernas femeninas rodeaban la cadera del ex espía. Él se dirigió hacia la única puerta abierta que vio en el departamento y que resultaba ser su habitación. Sin perder ni un solo instante fue hasta la cama.

Ni siquiera se molestó en desvestirse al estilo muggle. Usó su magia y al punto, ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

Deslizó sus masculinas manos sobre las curvas de ella y luego rompió el contacto con su boca para poder deslizarse mas abajo. Encontró un pezón y se aferró a él, deleitándose en la piel mientras ella se arqueaba debajo de su cuerpo. Decidió que quería experimentar y deslizó la lengua, lamiendo alrededor del pecho para luego volver a succionar con fuerza y moverse hacia el otro, el cual recibió idéntico tratamiento pero añadiendo un suave pellizco de los labios en el duro pezón que la dejó gimiendo y arqueándose otra vez.

_Cielos santos! Responde tanto! Me lleva el diablo, de haber sabido que era tan deliciosa esta pequeña, la habría llevado a la cama de inmediato y hace mucho tiempo atrás! _Pensó Severus, deslizando sus manos sobre el cuerpo de ella y encontrando y abriendo los pliegues de la vulva.

Había pasado horas buscándola y ahora que ya la tenía, quería volver a sentirla alrededor de su miembro, justo como la había sentido antes.

Habiendo tenido una ligera probada de lo bien que sabía, se deslizó bien hacia abajo con la esperanza de poder disfrutar completamente de todo lo que ese bellísimo cuerpo ofrecía.

Con la primera pasada de su lengua, Hermione casi levita de la cama al arquearse violentamente hacia él.

La reacción de él fue lamer más fuerte. Más del sabor único de Hermione se deslizaba sobre su lengua. Más de esos suaves y apasionados gemidos. Mas de esas maravillosas reacciones a todas las cosas que él le hacía.

Mas temprano esa noche, Severus le había dicho que creía que nunca había tenido un amante que de verdad tuviera experiencia, y a juzgar por lo fácil que se había derretido con sus caricias, él no pudo evitar sentir que de alguna manera lo estaba reafirmando.

Tal vez nunca había tenido un amante decente, pero ahora ya lo tenía, y Severus sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Él sabía dónde tocar, donde besar, donde probar las mas maravillosas respuestas de una mujer. Quería mostrarle lo bien que podía complacerla, porque después de esta noche, ella no se iría de su lado nunca mas.

Hermione gritó al alcanzar el orgasmo provocado por las atenciones de la lengua de Severus, quien lamió cada centímetro y cada gota y todavía iba por más.

Esta mujer era una droga y él planeaba convertirse en un adicto perdido.

En cuanto la escuchó gemir otra vez, esta vez para suplicarle que dejara de torturarla, Severus sonrió, pensando que podía acostumbrarse a escucharla suplicar entre gemidos. Segundos mas tarde, se deslizaba hacia arriba sobre ese pequeño cuerpo. Sus ojos apenas tuvieron tiempo de encontrarse y él la penetró.

El apretado y húmedo calor del cuerpo de Hermione lo envolvieron completamente y él dudaba que alguno de los dos abandonara esa cama en las próximas veinticuatro horas. Luego de eso, iban a necesitar un descanso de verdad y Severus planeaba tenerla convencida para entonces, que no quería que estuviera en ningún otro lugar que no fuera la cama.

Le dio unos momentos para acostumbrarse a él, tomándose el tiempo para saborear las deliciosas sensaciones que provocaban el cuerpo de Hermione Granger.

Mantuvo sus movimientos suaves y lentos, dándole todo el tiempo que necesitara para que estuviera lista para cuando le diera todo lo que tenía para ella.

En cuanto ella comenzó a alzar la cadera con cada movimiento de la de él, Severus aceleró el paso. Sus labios juntos, las lenguas batallando, y las manos de Severus viajaban y descubrían cada porción de piel de ese maravilloso cuerpo. Reconociéndola, descubriendo cada parte de ella que ahora le pertenecían.

Hermione rompió el contacto de su boca para gemir su placer. "Oh...dios! Severus...dame mas..!" Las uñas de ella se enterraban en la pálida y marcada espalda de él.

Severus embestía con mas fuerza cada vez, ganando un dulce gemido en cada ocasión, haciéndolo desear hacerlo otra vez. Cuando ella gimió por segunda vez, él comenzó a moverse mas fuerte y mas rápido. Y los gemidos y jadeos hacían eco en la habitación mientras ella enredaba sus piernas apretadamente alrededor de la cadera de Severus.

Penetrando mas profundamente una y otra vez, Severus Snape se perdió en el ritmo de las pulsaciones del cuerpo de Hermione al llegar al maravilloso orgasmo.

ÉL gruño y ella le clavó las uñas en la piel, mientras que las manos de él dejaban marcas en la cadera de ella mientras se movía mas y mas rápido.

"Severus...Severus...por favor..." Gimoteó ella.

"Por favor qué, hechicera?" Preguntó él entre jadeos, embistiendo con tal fuerza que supo que estaría dolorida en la mañana. Por eso era que había llegado con los bolsillos llenos de pociones curativas y para el dolor.

Ella gritó otra vez. "Lo quiero...todo...!" Otro grito escapó de ella con la siguiente acometida, mas profunda después de sus palabras. "Quiero sentir todo de ti!"

Las paredes de su vagina vibraban todavía mas ahora mientras emitía un largo y fuerte gemido al tiempo que el placer se abría paso por su cuerpo.

"Tú lo pediste preciosa." Dijo él con esa voz como un gruñido bajo y sus manos encontraban las de ella y la apretaba contra la cama y comenzaba a acometer con mas fuerza.

Hermione gritó con ganas y placer y su orgasmo llegó y sorprendió a Severus quien jadeó pesadamente pero no se detuvo. Siguió embistiendo con fuerza, penetrando mas y mas mientras sentía que el cuerpo de ella se preparaba para otro orgasmo.

Los gemidos de Hermione eran tan fuertes que supo que sus vecinos se quejarían mas tarde, pero no le importaba. Todo lo que le importaba era este hombre. El hombre que había deseado por tanto tiempo y que ahora estaba en su cama, dándole el placer mas grande que jamás había sentido.

"Eres mía preciosa." Gruñó él. "Dilo."

Hermione gritó mas cuando Severus encontró el lugar indicado y embistió. Le había quitado la capacidad de hablar y él mismo estaba tan inmerso en su propio placer, perdido en las hermosas respuestas de esta mujer que le llevó un momento darse cuenta.

Suavizó un poco los movimientos, de inmediato extrañando las sensaciones que había sentido hasta hace unos segundos con la intensidad de la cópula, pero de igual manera demandó la respuesta. "Dilo Hermione...di que eres mía." Tenía la voz tensa, pendiente de la creciente tensión de su propio cuerpo.

Hermione abrió la boca, pero lo único que se escuchó fue un largo gemido. Fue necesaria cada onza de concentración para hacer lo que le pedía, para decir las palabras que nunca creyó alguna vez le diría a este hombre. "Si...soy tuyaaaa...!" Finalizó la oración con un largo vagido y él volvió a penetrarla salvajemente con cada porción de poder que tenía dentro.

Entrando y saliendo una y otra vez de su cuerpo, aguantando las ganas de venirse tan solo para escucharla llegar al orgasmo una vez mas. Quería escucharla gritar su nombre en medio de gemidos antes de dejarse llevar por el clímax. No tomó mucho tiempo para que obtuviera lo que quería.

Su nombre fue arrancado de los labios de Hermione cuando llegó al orgasmo y ella gritó con todo el placer que sentía. Era un sonido tan desgarrado y tan lleno de pasión que Severus no aguantó mas y se dejó arrastrar por su orgasmo, explotando dentro de su apretada y vibrante vagina, con un poderoso rugido.

Totalmente drenado, colapsó sobre ella, ambos jadeando pesadamente después de un clímax estelar que hizo que los músculos vaginales de Hermione tardaran un rato en dejar de contraerse. Necesitó un momento para recuperarse antes de poder moverse nuevamente y acomodarse para no aplastarla como seguramente lo estaba haciendo.

En cuanto trató de moverse y dejarla libre, ella se aferró con fuerza de él y no lo dejó apartarse de su cuerpo. Severus sintió que sus labios se estiraban en una lánguida sonrisa mientras hundía el rostro en el la húmeda piel del cuello de Hermione y en el salvaje cabello, dejando que la paz post coito lo llenara mientras yacía con ella.

Percibiendo las inhalaciones superficiales de ella, rodó con Hermione bien agarrada y se puso de espaldas con ella sobre su pecho. El peso de la castaña era mucho mas tolerable para él de lo que era el de él para ella. La envolvió con sus brazos y le acariciaba la espalda suavemente.

Severus no era un hombre afecto a las caricias, pero descubrió que con esta mujer, valía la pena, así que no le molestaba hacerlo.

No les tomó mucho tiempo el quedarse dormidos, pero un pesado golpear en la puerta de Hermione los sobresaltó a los dos, al poco rato. Ella intentó levantarse de la cama, pero él la detuvo, dándole un dulce beso antes de salir de la cama y ponerse los pantalones con magia.

Los golpes en la puerta sonaron otra vez. _Ahora lo entiendo. El par de idiotas borrachos ya llegó. Ella los llamó así cuando goleé la puerta creyendo que eran estos dos..._pensó Severus, apenas unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta.

"Acaso tienen una idea de la hora que es?" Gruñó el Maestro Pocionista al par de zonzos Gryffindors con los ojos achinados, que Hermione llamaba sus amigos. Claro que ni él mismo sabía qué hora era y que también él mismo había estado golpeando la puerta apenas un rato antes. Pero bueno, él no había estado ebrio...

Ron se volvió vacilante hacia Harry. "Creo que nos equivocamosh de puerta amigo..." Volvió a mirar al hombre del cabello negro. "Dishculpe..."

El pelirrojo tomó a Harry del brazo y desaparecieron con un crack. Severus sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa ante la estupidez de esos dos y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Ese par de imbéciles ni siquiera podían pensar que estaban en un vecindario muggle y que alguien los podía ver.

No había dado dos pasos de regreso a la habitación cuando escuchó de nuevo el golpeteo en la puerta. "Tiene que ser una broma..." Dijo con hastío.

Abrió la puerta una vez mas. "Están en el mismo lugar par de idiotas." Gruñó Severus.

Y una vez mas, Ronald trastabilló y masculló una disculpa y volvió a desaparecer con su amigo.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Hermione salió de la habitación con la camisa de Severus puesta.

Se escuchó el característico sonido de una aparición y Severus suspiró hastiado. "De verdad no puedo creer que esos dos sean tus amigos." Comentó él, esperando escuchar los golpes en la puerta de nuevo.

Ella hizo un gesto pero en cuanto sonaron los golpes Severus abrió la puerta con brusquedad para quedarse mirando al par de bobos que se balanceaban ebriamente frente a él. "Están planeando despertar a cada persona del vecindario?" Preguntó en un tono de enfado y aburrimiento.

Harry miró a Ron, sin que ninguno de los dos notara frente a quién estaban. "Estash demasiado...ebrio para aparesherte...déjame hacerlo a mi..."

Una nueva desaparición y Severus sacudió la cabeza de nueva cuenta, esta vez sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

"Tal vez deberías dejarme hablar esta vez, Severus, o estarán haciendo esto toda la noche. " Dijo Hermione, aguantándose las ganas de reírse a carcajadas de la estupidez de sus amigos.

Severus se hizo a un lado y dejó que Hermione se parara frente a la puerta a esperar que sus amigos volvieran a aparecer. Un sonidito anunció la nueva aparición y unos segundos mas tarde, los muchachos aparecían a los pies de la castaña. Ella ahogó una carcajada que amagó escapar al ver a sus dos amigos caídos en el suelo.

Harry hizo un gesto de ebria suficiencia. "Ves? Te dije que podría. Hola Mione..."

Granger sacudió la cabeza y los observó intentar ponerse de pie. "Qué diablos hacen aquí?"

Ron puso cara de pobrecito. "Deshpertando a un pobre tipo tresh veces porque no podíamos encontrarte..."

Severus emitió un gruñido de enfado y Hermione se recargó contra el marco de la puerta. "No. Me encontraron la primera vez."

El pelirrojo se puso serio."No, no fue ashí..." Se le escapó un hipo antes de poder continuar. "Aparecimos frente a la puerta de un shujeto que she pussssso como loco...nos preguntó si shabíamos qué hora era...si lo supiéramos, eshtaríamos buscando un bar..."

Harry la miró, todavía tambaleándose. "Por qué nos estabas esperando con la puerta abierta?HIPOY vestida ashí?OTRO HIPO"

Pero Severus no tenía ni un cuarto de la paciencia que tenía ella. "Porque hay un par de idiotas que siguen golpeando la puerta y despertando a todo el mundo." Señaló.

El ceño de Ronald se frunció mas para luego hablarle en secreto a Hermione. "PSSSST...Hermione..." Comenzó a decir en un susurro tan fuerte que se lo podía escuchar desde el final de la calle. "Ese shujeto está en tu departamento...rápido! Ven con nosotros antes que se enoje y nos pregunte qué hora esh, de nuevo..."

Hermione no aguantó mas y se echó a reír y hasta Severus no pudo evitar tentarse levemente por la inmensa estupidez de ese par de chiflados.

"No te preocupes Ron. Lo dejé entrar mas temprano." Se aguantó las ganas de volver a reírse al ver la cara de confusión en el pelirrojo. "Ahora chicos, vayan a dormir la borrachera."

Harry se tomó un instante para observar al hombre que estaba detrás de Hermione. "Por las bolas de Merlín, Hermione! Shnape está en tu departamento! Rápido! Corre antes que te quite puntos!" Dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras antes de desmayarse y colapsar de cara en el suelo

"Nah...no es Shnape...el sujeto este, en el departamento de Hermione, no tiene la camisha puehsta..." Comentó Weasley, sin darse cuenta que su amigo yacía inconsciente en el piso, a su lado. "Shnape nunca she quita la camisa. La ropa que usha en la eshcuela es parte de su piel...te acuerdas? El murciélago de las mashmorras?"

Hermione hizo un gesto y se arriesgó a mirar sobre su hombro para encontrarse a Severus haciendo una cara graciosa. _Ooohhhh...esto puede ser bueno..._pensó la castaña, mientras él se acercaba a ella y ponía las manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

"Excelente deducción, Weasley. Ahora, por qué no levanta a su amigo y lo lleva a casa?" Ordenó Snape, todavía con ese gesto gracioso plasmado en el rostro.

Ron se puso derecho y asintió. "Shí, sheñor!" Se inclinó sobre su amigo y lo levantó en sus brazos. "Mione? Puede quitar puntos si eshtá en tu departamento?" Todavía estaba muy ebrio y no tenía idea de nada.

Severus revoleó los ojos. "Weasley, hágame un favor y dígale a su hermana que gracias por el consejo respecto a la terapia de Hermione. Dígale que me voy a asegurar yo mismo que reciba muchas mas dosis de ahora en mas. Ahora, si nos disculpa, Hermione tiene que recuperar los puntos que ustedes perdieron, idiotas. Buenas noches." Y con eso, apartó suavemente a Hermione de la puerta, cerrándola.

Levantó a la chica que todavía se reía, en sus brazos, y la llevó de regreso a la cama. Fue entonces cuando escuchó a Ronald hablar a través de la puerta cerrada. "Harry, nunca me lo vas a creer...pero Snape tiene a Hermione en detención en su propia casa!"

El sonido que prosiguió renovó las carcajadas de ella mientras él la llevaba de regreso a la cama y luego le decía. "Creo que tienes que ganar unos puntos preciosa." Los labios de Severus se curvaron un poco hacia arriba al recordar a los lunáticos y absurdos amigos de Hermione.

Las risas finalmente se calmaron cuando la depositó sobre la cama. Los brazos de ella envolvían el cuello de su amante. Él la miró y ella le sonrió. "Y yo aquí pensando que me daría una detención, Profesor..." Dijo ella, usando su título a propósito.

"Voy a darte algo, preciosa, pero no será una detención, te lo prometo." Respondió él como en un gruñido justo antes de descender sobre sus labios y le quitaba la ropa con magia otra vez.

Como era mas que posible que los dos idiotas borrachos no había entendido el mensaje correctamente, iba a tener que agradecerle él mismo a Ginny por empujar a Hermione a demostrar que no era una puritana.

Y todavía planeaba mantener a Hermione el día entero en la cama.

Y no podía esperar para agradecerle a la pelirroja lo mas pronto posible.

Fin.

N/T: Eso es todo amigas. Lamento que sea tan corta, pero bueh, es lo que hay. Tengo una historia parecida, pero en esa, Hermione SI es una desnudista y Severus lleva un buen rato buscándola...si les gustaría leerla, avísenme. Y ahora, los saludos.

Arwen Genevive: Mi amiga, lamento mucho que las cosas se hayan complicado mas desde la última vez que hablamos. Insisto en lo mismo que antes. Si las cosas no funcionan y no te hacen feliz, termínalas. Es lo mas sano que podemos hacer en esos casos. No tiene sentido vivir así. Por lo menos, imaginar al bello Alan te ayuda. Ah, si, si sabes de alguna historia que te gustaría leer en español, decime cuál es para ver si la puedo traducir, eh? Muchos besos! Y no olvides lo que dije.

aaaaa: De nada! Gracias a usted por leer! Tengo varios fics que me gustaría traducir, pero las autoras no han respondido a mi pedido de permiso, así que mientras no me autoricen, no puedo traducir. En fin, tendré paciencia, a ver cómo puedo hacer para comunicarme con ellas... La verdad que si, el fic Cuando una leona lucha está muy bueno, pero ya te comenté lo que opina la autora... tal vez cambie de parecer en el futuro y me deje hacerlo, quién sabe? Besos!

Bien. Me disculpo nuevamente. Tal vez pase un rato hasta que puedan leer otra traducción. Prometo ponerme a trabajar en cuanto alguna autora me permita usar su historia.

Como siempre, gracias por seguirme y gracias por todos sus comentarios, sus favoritos ya alertas.

Gracias por estar ahí!

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
